Relying on Destiny
by musicislife43
Summary: Alyssa and Jazzy are twins in the WWE.Follow them as their careers begin to take off with a BANG.Who knows?Love may be right around the  written by randi27 and musicislife43.
1. Alyssa

I walked down the long hallway with Jazzy right by my side. We walked past about ten wrestlers but one particular guy caught my eye. It was Matt Hardy, and he was smiling flirtatiously at me. I waved and kept walking, not really wanting to. I glance over to see Jazzy. She was waving at the rainbow-haired high flyer next to him. It was Jeff Hardy. She winked and walked over to him.

"Jazzy come on!" I yelled, "Our match starts in like ten minutes!"

"Hold on Alyssa, I won't be long," Jazzy smirked, walking over to Jeff to work her magic.

"What's up baby?" she winked at him.

"Nothing much," his grin was broad. He was cute but I decided to try and catch Matt's attention.

"Uh…hey," he stuttered.

"You got a match later?" I sounded awkward. Sometimes I wish I could flirt as much as my sister does.

"Yeah I got a boxing match against Holyfield," His voice was just as awkward and shaky as mine.

"Uh…awesome."

"Yeah I guess."

I looked over at Jazzy and she was all over Jeff. He held her around the waist and she was whispering something in his ear. He laughed at whatever she had said.

"Hey ladies! Your music's playing!" I heard one of the crew yell.

"Oh Shit! Jazzy!" I cried, frantically waving towards the entrance ramp.

"Eh, erm, uh, I gotta go!" She reluctantly broke away from Jeff swiftly. He looked disappointed but let her go.

We ran towards the entrance ramp and made it there just in time as the announcer introduced us…


	2. Jazzy

Reluctantly I tore away from Jeff. Alyssa was frantically trying to get me to the ring. By some stroke of luck we got to the entrance ramp in time.

"Introducing from Detroit, Michigan, Jazzy and Alyssa!" Lilian's sing-song voice caused an uproar at the sound of our names.

"I'm special!" I beamed at Alyssa. She shook her head at my childish antics. I lowered my voice and added, "You have the hots for Matt Hardy!"

"Uh, well, no!" She blushed furiously, and I smiled. I was her twin, she couldn't hide anything from me.

"You like him! You like him!" I chanted not even caring that we were in front of thousands of people. Soon my smile became to much for her to bear.

"At least I wasn't throwing myself at Jeff Hardy!" She snapped.

"I would hope you weren't throwing yourself at Jeff Hardy since you like his brother!" I tisked. She started to sulk until her eyes diverted to the ring. The sight of Jillian Hall ticked her off.

"I hate that blonde slut!" She growled.

"Hello little Jazzy!" Beth called to me. I felt my fists curl. She was pushing it.

"Hello little whore!" I faked a smile. She sneered at my presence.

I watched Alyssa hop up and glide the ropes flawlessly. She always complained that I was perfect but she wasn't the one tripping over her own two feet.

"Argh! Stupid feet," I mumbled as I fell into the ring, getting a lot of laughs along the way.

"Okay stop!" Jillian cried, "Before we start I want to give all the fans here at Saturday Night's main event a look at true talent. Not a couple of twin sluts!" Beth clapped and encouraged her.

"Please don't. My ears are still bleeding from last time!" I ducked and covered my ears.

"Oh baby baby!" was the only thing she managed to screech before Alyssa grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and punched her face.

"It's on," I smiled, stepping outside to our corner. "Let the beat down begin."


	3. A Heart's Desire

Yea so we basically beat Jillian and Beth's asses. But instead of waiting around for people to fall all over us we met back up with the Hardy Brothers.

Jeff grabbed a hold of Jazzy and kissed her. Matt and I just stood close and stared at each other awkwardly.

"Uhm…so…good job on your match," Matt said, moving a little closer.

"Thanks," I said taking an anticipated step forward. We were so close now that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

He slid his hands up hand held my face in them. He brushed a stray hair out of my face and kissed me softly.

"I told you! You like him!" Jazzy chanted immaturely right in my ear.

"SHUT UP JAZZY!" I screeched, my fists clenched and my cheeks turning bright red.

"Make me!" Jazzy chanted as I tackled her and punched her in the stomach. "Ouchy!"

"Although I love watching hot twins wrestle…break it up girls," The Champ, John Cena smirked, pulling us apart.

"Uh…uhh…..ummmm….Hi!" Jazzy and I stuttered at the same time, giving him the same look of wow-your-so-awesome.

"Hey back off Cena, they're ours," Jeff and Matt said at the same time, stepping in front of us like we were defenseless kittens about to be drowned or something.

"Whoa its okay gentlemen. Ill catch the next hottie that floats on by," John said, waving.

"Bye," I said, in a daze.

" Oh stop being such a bubblehead and go make out with your man candy," Jazzy smarted.

Just as Jeff was about to kiss Jazzy again, Umaga showed his ugly face and came walking towards them.


	4. Unwanted Attention

Just as Jeff was about to kiss me, Umaga reared his ugly head, followed by Estrada.

"Jeff Hardy! You really think that you can actually take the Intercontinental title from around Umaga's Waist? HA!" Estrada laughed. "You are a fool!"

"Well I think that he will beat you FATSO!" I wrapped my arms around his slender waist, resting my head on his chest.

"Uh, yea," Jeff smiled, draping his arm across my shoulders.

"Say what you will girl!" Estrada hissed. "You will pay for your trust!"

"Yea, yea keep walking," I shooed them off with my hand.

"GIRL!" Estrada began to turn red, but turned and walked away, Umaga following close behind.

"Don't listen to him," Jeff said, looking down at me with loving eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Yay! I'm loved!" I buried my head into his chest. He smelled like sweat and AXE deodorant. Out of nowhere I blurted out, "Sexy!"

"What the hell?" Alyssa giggled.

"Uh….nothing!" I smiled, "My own imagination going wild I guess!"

"Well I love a girl with an imagination," and with that Jeff leaned down and kissed me.

"Get a room!" Matt laughed, nuzzling Alyssa's neck.

"Whoa! Sexy!" Alyssa continued to giggle as she brought Matt's mouth to hers for a kiss.

"So I guess this means we're dating," Jeff gave a goofy smile as we walked out of the arena.

"Yea I guess we are," I laid my head on his shoulder," I guess we are."


	5. The Park

"I CALL THE GOOD SWING!" I screamed as Jazzy and I ran towards the swing set. You're never too old for the park!

"Ah, but you got it last time," Jazzy whined, pouting her lip.

"Soooooo!"

"BLEH!"

"You two are such dorks," Matt said, shaking his head.

"You like it," I smirked, pulling him into a kiss.

Just then our good moods were ruined when we saw the two bimbo's approaching, Jullian and Beth. Ah how I hated them.

"What the hell do you want?" I questioned, whipping the smirk right off of Beth's face.

"Just want to hang with some friends," Beth smarted, the smirk returning.

"WHORE!" Jazzy screeched, body-slamming Jullian. She pounded on her face until she slipped from consciousness.

By the time Jazzy turned around I had Beth wrestled to the ground and out cold. We high-fived then told Jeff to get us some markers. Strangely enough he had some in his car. We wrote "DOUCHBAG" on both of their foreheads in Purple rose-art markers.

Matt grabbed a hold of me and kissed my neck, I giggled but pulled away reluctantly.

"You can do that at the apartment. We better go before they wake up," I said, grabbing Matt's hand.

"Good thinking," He said and gave my hand a squeeze.

When we got back to the apartment it was really quiet. A little too quiet actually. We looked around and finally realized that Jazzy and Jeff had never come it.

"Huh, where could they be?" I asked myself.


	6. Surprise

Twenty minutes after Matt and Alyssa had gone up to our apartment, Jeff and I followed.

"Hey, what the hell?" Matt asked as soon as we walked in.

"What did you guys do?" Alyssa gave an evil smile.

"We were doing it why?" I said nonchalantly as I sat down.

"No! We were getting something to eat," Jeff shook his head at me.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make things more interesting!" I tussled my hair. "Here," I handed Alyssa a bag of McDonalds.

"Yea, of course you were," Alyssa rolled her eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Anyways, we had better get packing," Matt said. "We gotta get on our plane by seven tomorrow," ketchup dribbled down his chin.

"That was so hot," Alyssa licked the ketchup.

"That was hotter," He smiled.

"Olay, stop you're making me jealous," I pouted.

"Aw, I can fix that," Jeff smiled, as he kissed me.

"HaHa! I got a kiss!" I said in my; you-got-something-but-what-I-got-was-better voice.

"Yea, whatever," Alyssa pouted her lip.

"Don't be jealous," Matt leaned down to kiss her but I grabbed a fry and chucked it at her head,

"Hey! That's not cool!" She wrinkled her nose at me.

"Nah!" I taunted. Alyssa turned red and began to chase me. Luckily I was able to out run her. And the rest of the evening went pretty much like that. Now well had a new obstacle to get passed. Getting to the airport (dun dun dunnnn).


	7. To The Airpoirt

"YOU IMMATURE BRAT!" I screeched at Jazzy, chasing her around the room.

"We should probably get some sleep its two in the morning you guys!" Jeff yelled at us.

"FINE!" Jazzy pouted.

Since there were only two rooms in the apartment Jazzy had to share a room with Jeff, and I had to share a room with Matt, which in retrospect really wasn't that bad.

I climbed into bed with Matt and layed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we slept like that the whole night.

The next morning we were awoken by Jazzy once again taunting, "Aww," she snickered immaturely.

"Get up lovebirds we have to be at the airport in about fourty-five minutes," Jeff said, giving a wave that he wanted us to hurry.

We jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. We couldn't be late for this flight.

Jazzy and I were first to bolt out the door, looking totally kick-ass and ready to go. I had just put my lip and nose rings in and Jazzy was fixing her eyebrow ring when I looked over. I was wearing Black skinny legged jeans, black converse, and of course a Taking Back Sunday T-shirt. Jazzy was also wearing black skinny legged jeans and black converse but she was wearing a crop-top to show off her belly-button ring.

"WAIT UP!" Jeff screamed down the hallway.

"RUN FASTER YOU TURTLES!" I screamed back at them.

When we got to the car it was 6:45. Only fifteen minutes remained.

"DRIVE FASTER!" Matt screamed looking at his watch.

"Do you just want me to rear end that police car in front of us?" I snapped sarcastically, and Jazzy giggled in the backseat.

"Oh….I didn't see that."

"Retard."

We reached the airport at 6:58, and ran full speed to the gate.


	8. fighting wiff tha sissy

So after the near miss with the air plane, we all settled down and decided to mature adults. Psh! Yea _right!_

"Hey lets shoot stuff through our straws at Alyssa and Matt!" I whispered into Jeff's ear. He nodded and we perpared our weapons. Like the ninja we were, we attacked swiftly and without warning!

"Jazzy!!!!!!" Alyssa screamed as we rain our amo down upon them. The passengers that were older than us glared and those younger cheered us on.

"Jeff what are you doing?" He started smacking the little pieces of paper away.

"What does it look like? Having fun wiff my pretty little girlfriend, duh!" He gave Matt a look that screamed you dork.

"Well your pretty little girlfriend is making mine mad!" He snapped.

"Well they are twins, so they fight a lot. Probably more than you and me. Seriously, just let them duke it out." Jeff smiled, picking a piece of paper out of Matt's hair

"You are so fucking immature! Why can't you just grow up!" Alyssa yelled in my face.

"You are so fucking mature! Why can't you grow down!" I shouted back. She stomped her foot.

"You are so stupid! You can't grow down! And will you stop making a scene!" Alyssa slumped back in her seat with a smile that said "I won."

"Look like miss high and fucking mighty, I wasn't making a damn scene! You started screaming at me and tell me to grow up. I wanna know what the fuck happened to my sister that used to mess around with me huhhh? What happened to herrrrrr?" I punched the seat in front of me

"She has a boyfriend who doesn't act like he's five!" She stood up and got in my face.

"Since when does Alyssa talk to Jazzy in the third freaking person?" I asked. "Oh and we don't act like we're five! We act like we are having fun! Not like some stuck up PREP." I knew I pushed her over the edge.

"How dare yo-" but I wasn't finished.

"Another thing! Don't ever ever _EVER INSULT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN!"_ I ducked back down into my seat while she sat with her mouth open. Matt and Jeff looked at each other nervously. I saw Matt mouth out "I don't like this."

"Me neither." Jeff mouthed back.

"I can read your damn lips. Just sit your ass down." I growled. Jeff obeyed without another word. No one spoke the rest of the flight.

When we finally did land we still had nothing to say. Alyssa must've been in shock since I never talked back. I really couldn't care less. She could insult me all she wanted but when it came to my boyfriend no one and I mean NO ONE had any right to say anything. Not to me at least.

"Um is anyone else hungry?" Matt shyly asked, probably afraid to get yelled at.

"Yea." I murmured.

"A little." Alyssa muttered. And that was that.


	9. the fights continue

**We walked into McDonalds to grab a bite and things were muttered between Matt and Jeff, but Jazzy and I still hand nothing to say.**

"**Will you two stop acting like emo fags?" Jeff shouted, and everyone turned to look our way.**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FAGGOTFACE!" I yelled as I walked back to the car. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.**

**I saw Jazzy following me out to the car so I shot her and any onlookers a death glance.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jazzy yelled, almost shutting my finger in the cardoor.**

"**You are Jazzy, you're my goddamn problem. You went TOO FAR this time. Now you've got me pissed," I said, my face flushed with anger.**

"**You started the whole goddamn thing, Alyssa!" Jazzy said, punching the car.**

"**I DID FUCKING NOT! IT WAS YOU BEING AN IMMATURE LITTLE BITCH WHEN IM TIRED AS HELL THAT STARTED IT!" I yelled getting in the car and slamming the door.**

**We didn't talk for the rest of the night, well the rest of the week actually. I was in no mood to talk to her. She pushed me to goddamn far and I wasn't quite ready to forgive her.**

**After a week of being at the hotel and waiting for fight time I got fed up with being inside. So I took a walk down to the park. What a shock, Jullian was there sucking face with some random guy I don't even think she knew.**

"**Well if it isn't little miss whorebag herself," I smirked, as Jullian pulled away and glared at me.**

"**Skank, I'm gonna beat your ass for that!" Jullian yelled.**

"**Go ahead, do your worst. Not like this week could get worse," I said, taking a step toward the skank.**

**Unexpectedly, she listened to me. She punched me and started bashing my head into the sidewalk. I didn't fight back. At this point I didn't really care what she did to me.**

**I woke up in the hospital with bandages on my forehead and Matt sitting right next to me. My head hurt like a bitch and I groaned in pain.**

"**Baby, are you awake?" Matt asked, as he whipped the tears from his face.**

"**Yea, I'm awake. Were you crying?" I asked.**

"**I was hun, they told me they thought you were gonna have memory loss and I just didn't want you to forget me," Matt said, kissing my hand.**

"**Awwwwww, that's like….the sweetest thing anyone's EVER said to me," I said, and I couldn't help but smile. "Wait….where's Jazzy?"**

"**I dunno….I told her you were in the hospital and Jeff was sleeping. I asked her if she needed a ride and she said no…I guess she's still mad at you or something," Matt explained.**

"**SHIT! MATT YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I yelled and saw the shocked expression on Matt's face.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**SHE WENT AFTER JULLIAN!" I yelled.**


End file.
